yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch 2/Demo
The is a modified version of Yo-kai Watch 2, which gives the player some features to experience. It can be downloaded for free on the Nintendo eShop. It was released on September 15, 2016 in North America and March 9, 2017 in Europe, with selected Nintendo fans getting download codes for it earlier. This demo is loosely based on Chapter 4 of the video game, with Nate only being able to look around Harrisville. It also includes two secret battles against Arachnus and Toadal Dude, as well as a demo of the Yo-kai Watch Blasters application. Demo Plot The demo starts in Harrisville when Nate visits its grandmother. Nate's grandmother is in shock of something, which Nate rushes towards her. Once in the room where his grandmother is, she tells Nathan that there is something wrong with the donuts which Nate wondering if the donuts are already stale. Out of a sudden, the donut suddenly became huge to everyone's suprise. Lucy noticed that the donut is getting even bigger recalling that the rumors were indeed true. Nate wonders what kind of rumors his grandmother is talking about, which Lucy explains to him that things around the village such as muffins and pancakes becomes huge. Jibanyan is facinated that a big donut is in the room stating that it is a dream of his to eat a donut this big. Jibanyan then chases off to the donut, but the donut moves around the room which heads towards the yard. Jibanyan is then seen running off towards the donut. Nate and Whisper are heading outside, which they see the donut moving into a shed. Whisper believes that it is the work of a Yo-kai, which Nathan, Whisper and Jibanyan are heading into the shed. Then they find Meganyan in the shed asking them to get him out of the shed and explains everything to them which a battle starts to test Nathan's strength. After Nathan defeated Meganyan, Whisper discovers an air valve on Meganyan, which Jibanyan decides to open it, believing that Meganyan hides the donuts there. Meganyan's size reduced and Nathan, Whisper and Jibanyan sees Hovernyan. Hovernyan introduces himself to the group and apologizes to them. After Whisper found something interesting about Hovernyan, Nathan asks if Hovernyan and Meganyan are the same person. Hovernyan explains the entire sitution to Nathan, but before he goes on further he tells them after he eats another donut. Demo Lockouts *The player can only play as Nate, and cannot name him. *Harrisville can only be explored. *The Mountain Market has a smaller amount of items for the player to buy. *Yo-kai cannot be befriended. *Soulcery cannot be performed at the temple. *The Infinite Tunnel is blocked off and cannot be accessed. *Places like Gloworm Glove and Mount Middleton cannot be visited. *Harrisville Station cannot be accessed. *The player cannot join parties in the Yo-kai Watch Blasters mode. *There aren't any Eyepo to be found, not allowing the player to save their progress. Trivia *Curiously, the European demo can be played for an unlimited amount of times compared to the North American one. Category:Demos